


What can go wrong on a field trip to SI

by Catharina2003



Series: Peter Parkers’ cause of death? Embarrassment [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Field Trip to SI, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, flash thompson is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: No-one believes in Peter's internship.Normally, that isn't a problem.But then they go on a field trip.To Stark Industries.





	What can go wrong on a field trip to SI

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write one of those.  
> So I did.

‘One last announcement before you can finally leave, we’ll all be going on a field trip next Friday, one we’ve been granted due to our excellent prestations with the team in the last year. We’re going to… Stark Industries’ Mr Harrington closed off the academic decathlon practice.

NO! Nonononono. This can’t happen. Peter groaned

‘Dude, do you think the Avengers will come to our group?’ Ned asked.

‘I hope not.’ Peter whispered.

‘So Peter, afraid of turning out to be a liar?’ Flash taunted. Everyone rolled their eyes. It wasn’t like they believed Peter, but they didn’t feel the need to constantly try to call him out on it.

As M.J. gave everyone the permission slips, Mr Harrington came to Peter. ‘Can you stay behind, please?’

Peter sighed. He already knew what this would be about. Despite having filed the correct paperwork, still, not a single teacher believed him.

They waited for a second until everyone had left, Ned was waiting outside.

‘Peter, do you know why I asked you to stay behind?’ Mr Harrington asked.

‘I have my suspicions.’ He answered dryly.

‘We know that it’s not always easy to not be the most popular kid, but lying isn’t going to change that. Please, even if you don’t admit to your lie, don’t mention it at Stark Industries.’

‘I really do have an internship, and I’ve filed every paper necessary to prove it to the school, but I promise I won’t tell lies or do anything else to embarrass the school during the field trip.’

Mr Harrington sighed. ‘Then you can go.’

Peter couldn’t believe it. Why couldn’t his teachers at least take the paperwork as the truth instead of some school gossip?

‘Why did he hold you back?’ Ned asked once Peter had left the classroom.

‘He, just like everyone else, thinks I’m lying about the internship.’ Peter answered, frustrated.

‘But you’ve even got a real one now and you’re actually doing science stuff. Why does he think that?’

Peter scoffed. ‘Not a clue.’

* * *

When Peter returned home, May was already waiting for him.

‘I just got a mail from school, requesting me to talk to you about the fact that you’re lying about your internship. How long has this been going on?’

‘Since it started.’ Peter admitted. It was hard lying to May.

‘But we filed all proper paperwork.’ His aunt exclaimed.

Peter just shrugged as an answer. He grabbed in his bag and held out the SI field trip form.

A smile erupted on May’s face. ‘That’s your Parker luck playing up right there. How do you get in these situations?’ She asked. At the end of that sentence, she was barely holding in her laughter.

‘Beats me…’ Peter sighed.

‘I’m going to tell Tony about this.’ May laughed devilishly.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Peter protested.

‘Who’s stopping me?’ Came the innocent reply.

‘Spider-Man.’

‘I wish him the best of luck.’

Peter dropped himself on the couch sulking. Which only caused May to laugh harder.

Eventually, she sobered up. ‘You’re heading over there this afternoon anyway. Perhaps you can ask Pepper to schedule some meetings for Tony?’

‘I can try…’ Peter said doubtfully. ‘But he’d probably skip these meetings anyway.’

‘There’s no harm in trying.’

* * *

When Peter arrived at SI, through the actual entrance for a change, he even had to use his badge, it turned out he didn’t even have to ask Pepper, as she intercepted him when he entered the private elevator.

‘Hi, Peter.’

‘Hi, Ms Potts.’

‘I’ve told you to call me Pepper.’ She corrected kindly.

‘Sorry, Ms- Uh Pepper.’ 

Pepper laughed. ‘I saw your school’s academic decathlon team has a field trip here. You’re on that team correct?’

‘Yes, I am.’ Peter answered resigned.

‘I can try to schedule meetings for Tony, but that both won’t keep him there not will it stop any of the others.’

‘Don’t remind me please.’

As Peter got out at one of the intern floors to help the other interns (and duck the Avengers.) Pepper smiled. ‘I’ll try to keep the Avengers from finding out, but good luck on your part.’

Peter just sighed, that was getting a regular occurrence, he realized. It might have something to do with the rollercoaster that was his life.

‘Peter, do you mind helping me with this problem?’ A higher level intern, Ellie, came towards him.

'Of course not.’ He said, walking over to her work.

'Try using magnesium nitrate instead of magnesium chloride. It shouldn't matter, but yet, every time it does.’

'I should've known.’ Ellie sighed. ‘Thanks, Pete.’ 

'No problem.’ He smiled.

He went to work on some independent projects for an hour before Bucky came in.

‘Pete, can you help me with my arm? It keeps jamming.’

‘One sec.’ He picked up his stuff and went with Bucky to his personal lab.

When the got there Peter immediately frowned. ‘That arm doesn't look very comfortable...’

‘It isn't, but it works.’ That would have to change, perhaps he could design a new arm?

Peter started to fix this one first, memorising how it was built in the meantime. By the time he was done, Steve walked in. ‘What do you want for dinner?’

‘Chinese’ came from Bucky, ‘Indonesian.’ said Peter.

Steve sighed. ’What's wrong with a good home-cooked meal?’

‘You could try to make nasi, it's not too complicated.’ Peter suggested.

‘Nasi?’ Steve asked.

‘It's great, I'll send you the recipe.’

* * *

The next morning, when Peter went to get breakfast, Natasha was waiting for him. 'Hi Peter, my eyes fell on the list of tours for Friday, does Tony know that you have a tour through SI upcoming?’

Shit. 'No he doesn't, and please don't change that fact.’

Natasha just smirked. 

'Please don't tell anyone.’ He pleaded.

'I won't if you can upgrade my widow bites.’

Relief flooded through Peter. 'Deal. You want some pancakes as well?’

‘Yes, thank you, Pete.’

* * *

It was the day of the field trip and god was Peter nervous.

‘Peter, here’s your lunch money.’ Aunt May quickly pushed his wallet in his hands. Peter did it in the inner pocket of his jacket and left with giving his aunt a hug.

‘Bye Aunt May.’

‘Bye Peter.’

Thankfully, Peter got the right bus for a change, and the bus didn’t even have an accident. Or well, thankfully, this only indicated that his Parker luck would play up later.

That feeling only increased when he got to school before the bus had arrived. Peter sighed, he could’ve just gone to SI himself, as it happened in other places. But god forbid a school forced a student to take the bus anywhere else than the school.

When the bus did arrive though, Mr Harrison and Ms Warren held him back. ‘Peter, we don’t appreciate you answering your aunt’s mail to further your lies about your internship. If this goes on we’ll be forced to suspend you.’

‘What?’ Peter asked, uncomprehendingly. They didn’t seriously think…

‘You heard us, now go get on the bus. Don’t forget, we don’t want to hear a word about your internship.’ Ms Warren added to Mr Harington’s words.

Peter slumped. While walking to the chair next to Neds he just couldn’t think straight. Why didn’t his teachers believe him?

‘Peter, do the teachers still not believe you?’ Ned whispered, thankfully quiet enough to keep anyone from hearing.

‘Bingo.’ He said, sarcastically.

‘Aww man, that sucks.’

‘Trust me, I know.’

‘But anyway, do you think the Avengers will come down?’ Ned changed the subject.

‘Let’s hope not. I did everything in my power to prevent that.’ 

‘How cute, Ned actually believes Peter’s lies.’ Flash had apparently walked to their seats without them realizing.

‘Flash, fuck off.’ Peter said tiredly.

He did, but only because the bus driver used the loudspeakers to tell everyone that if someone left their seats again, they would not be allowed to leave the bus afterwards until they returned to the school.

‘Just know,’ He said while walking off. ‘that nobody believes that you got in.’

‘We’ve all heard your opinion on that fact, Flash.’ MJ spoke up annoyed.

‘I just wanted to remind everyone.’

‘Yeah, well, not all of us have such horrible memory conditions, like the one that you seem to have. The rest of us is capable of remembering past ten minutes ago. Which probably explains why you’re the alternate here.’

Flash sputtered for a second before snarling. ‘Shut up Jones.’

‘How creative.’ MJ muttered, just enough to let Peter’s super-hearing pick it up over the sound of the bus engines. He laughed softly.

When they arrived as SI, they were all asked to wait a second until the intern that was supposed to give the tour arrived. Peter felt sorry for whoever that was, he’d given the tour as well and his experience was that high schoolers were generally a terrible audience.

Then she arrived. Oh god. It was Ellie. There went his hope of not being recognized.

‘Hello midtown high. I’m your tour guide, Ellie. I have your badges here. These are visitors badges, or omega badges, that I want back at the end of this tour. Now…’ She started calling everyone’s names. Of course, once she’d passed the letter ‘p’ Flash noticed.

‘Ms Ellie, you forgot Peter’s badge.’

‘That’s because, last time I checked, which was yesterday, he still had his own badge, so he won’t need this one. Besides, SI has a strong policy against reprinting badges.’

Now Mr Harrison and Ms Warren looked shocked, but before they could say or ask something, Ellie asked them all to follow through the security. She went first.

‘Ellie Herald, level 3 intern, clearance level, Epilson.’ F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice said.

Everyone, except Peter and Ellie, took in a gasp. 

‘Is that F.R.I.D.A.Y.?’ Ned asked Peter.

‘Yes, that’s her.’

‘Wow.’

Then everyone else followed. ‘Ned Leeds, guest, clearance level, Omega.’ was the last thing F.R.I.D.A.Y. said before Peter had to go. 

Flash, who was behind him said. ‘Now he has a problem. He might’ve bribed the intern, but he can’t bribe a computer right?’

Peter sighed. ‘F.R.I.D.A.Y., announce me as-’

‘Peter Parker, part-time resident and intern, clearance level, Alfa one.’ The AI’s voice rang.  ‘Hi Peter, you’re here early.’

‘F.R.I.D.A.Y., I’m on a school trip.’ Peter hissed.

Peter could’ve sworn F.R.I.D.A.Y. was laughing when asking. ‘Then I suppose you don’t want me to inform Boss of your arrival?’

‘That’s correct.’ Peter said, fully aware of all the weird looks he was getting. 

Once Flash had passed through as well, he said. ‘Did you seriously ask Leeds to hack F.R.I.D.A.Y.? You are aware that’s illegal right Penis?’

‘You’re so funny.’ Peter muttered before walking off.

‘Peter,’ Ellie said, appearing next to him. ‘did he just call you penis?’

‘No.’ 

‘Don’t lie to me, Peter.’

‘It’s nothing I can’t handle.’

‘You shouldn’t have to handle it.’ Ellie said, clearly angry.

‘Don’t worry about it. Shouldn’t you start explaining the passes?’ 

‘I should, but if I see any more of this happening, I’ll ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to inform Pepper.’

Peter really hoped Flash would cut it.

He zoned off while Ellie was explaining the passes and ignored Flash’s taunts and the looks he got from people who’d listened to his clearance level when Ellie mentioned what Alfa clearance meant.

‘Peter, you have the clearance that only Ms Potts, Mr Stark and Mr Rhodes have?’ Ned asked, exited.

‘Yes, I do.’ Peter sighed.

‘Wow.’

‘Peter, I don’t know what you did to get that intern to lie for you but we don’t appreciate you involving an intern in your lies.’ A voice behind him said. It was Ms Warren.

‘Ms Warren, I didn’t…’ His voice trailed off. Why was he still even trying?

‘One more stunt like this and you’re suspended.’ She warned.

Peter didn’t miss Ellies look. It was clear she’d at least heard a part of it.

‘Everyone, please follow me to the lower labs, including those of our interns.’

She led them all to the tour elevators. Peter sighed when he saw what floor she had selected. Theirs. Why did Peter have a feeling that that hadn’t been a part of the plan before Ellie had seen his conversation with Ms Warren?

When they got out of the elevator, Peter’s suspicions got confirmed. Just has his back was hurting. He’d received an ‘accidental’ elbow there from Flash.

‘So, Midtown, this is the floor I work on, as does a classmate of yours, Peter.’ She pointed at his desk. ‘That’s where he works. A picture of him with Tony Stark is on there, but as you can see nothing else. That’s because we believe in confidentiality here. Now, feel free to walk around and study the projects that are open. We’ll meet in ten minutes.’ She smiled sharklike.

‘Really Ellie?’ He said to her while the rest of the class ran towards his desk. 

‘Those teachers of you better apologize now. That boy as well, what was his name? Eugene?’

‘He calls himself Flash, but since when do teachers ever admit their mistakes?’

Ellie laughed. ‘Touché, and what a horrible name.’

‘Which one?’

‘Both.’

‘Really Penis? Using photoshop and asking an intern to place it here? How childish. I do apologize for saying you bribed her. It’s not like you have the money. Your knees must be sore now.’ Flash yelled.

Ellie lost all colour in her face and got her phone up, texting really fast.

Peter just sighed, not only at the fact that his teachers didn’t intervene but also at the fact that they seemed to believe that the picture had been photoshopped as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the penthouse, Pepper had just received notice from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that the intern giving Peter’s tour was trying to reach her.

Pepper frowned. What could be going on?

‘Miss Potts, I’m sorry to bother you but it seems like Peter teachers refuse to believe that Peter actually has an SI internship.’

‘Miss Potts, again, I’m sorry to interrupt whatever you are doing but it apparently Peter is being bullied and none of his teachers are doing anything about it.’

‘Miss Potts, this behaviour can’t go on, do I have permission to remove them from the building?’

Pepper’s face paled. ‘F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need you to show me the footage that caused this intern, Ellie? To be worried.’

‘Of course boss.’ 

The footage started playing, a boy claiming Peter’s internship to be false, teachers not saying anything. The boy making even more horrendous claims, teachers not interfering. Teacher’s taking Peter aside to threaten him with a suspension if he doesn’t admit to lying about his internship.

‘F.R.I.D.A.Y. contact Tony and the other Avengers. They need to see this.’

‘It’s done, boss.’

Not long after, everyone came out of the elevator to Peppers office, she waited until everyone had arrived.

‘F.R.I.D.A.Y., play the footage you just showed me.’

While the footage was being played everyone's faces turned to pale and then to grim.

Tony was the first to speak up. ‘F.R.I.D.A.Y. look into the school’s records. See if something like this has happened before.’

The AI spoke up. ‘It would seem like the school is talented in ignoring Mr Thompson’s behaviour, but on the security footage, it becomes apparent that Peter has been called names in front of teachers many times without them taking any action against it. There are also previous mentions towards Peter regarding them wanting Peter to say he is lying about his internship, including an email to his aunt, which, at her response, led to Peter being told that if he answered his aunt’s email again, he’d be suspended.’

Natasha came with a plan. ‘Why don’t we let Ellie lead that entire class to a conference room, we’ll meet them there.’

* * *

‘Okay everyone, I’ve just been informed that all the Avengers are in the building and we’ve been chosen to get a Q&A.’ Ellie rallied the class together.

‘Oh no.’ Peter sighed. This wouldn’t end well.

‘Let me guess Penis, you have made yourself believe that you’re a friend of the Avengers.’ Flash said, seeing the reluctant look on Peter’s face.’

‘Fuck off Flash.’ He said tiredly. If this was what he thought it was then it would be smart of Flash to keep his mouth shut in the next few hours.

‘I’ll have to agree with Peter here, you should get your head out of your arse. As long as you don’t show it to us of course, we can to without seeing a face that even makes Justin Bieber seem pretty.’ MJ intruded in the conversation.

‘Shut up bitch.’

‘No can do.’

While this conversation happened, they had gotten in the elevator and gotten out of it again.

They were currently in front of one of the conference rooms.

Peter used his Stark-Watch to connect with Karen. 

‘Karen, remind the Avengers that killing is prohibited and they can’t just kill teenagers.’ Peter hissed.

‘Of course, Peter.’

Then they walked into the room.

All the Avengers were sitting on or around the table in front and there were chairs put down for them. 

Peter decided to sit in the back.

Flash picked a front row seat, of course. How predictable.

When everyone sat down, Steve spoke up. ‘Before we start, I want to make one thing clear. If I hear anyone make any rude remark about another student or accuse them of something they didn’t do, you’ll all be asked to leave the building.’

‘First question.’ Natasha followed up. When hands shot in the air, she chose Flash. Peter rolled his eyes. Who said spies were subtle?

‘How old do you need to be to intern here?’

‘Well, usually 18 bu-’ Tony Started.

‘I knew it.’ Flash yelled.

Tony continued as if no one had interrupted him. ‘But if people are smart enough then exceptions are made.’ Tony pretended to think. ‘Shouldn’t Peter be in this class? He is one of those cases.’

‘What! How?’

‘Because he’s smart Eugene.’ MJ sighed.

‘I meant, how did he convince Tony Stark to lie? Probably because he’s an orphan.’

‘Of course,’ Peter said tiredly. ‘I asked Tony Stark to lie about the fact that I had an internship. If I did that, why wouldn’t I just ask for a real one?’

‘Because you never would’ve been accepted. You’re not smart enough Penis.’

Flash didn’t notice the faces of the Avengers turning darker and darker behind him.

‘Young man, what did I just say about bullying?’ Steve asked.

‘I wasn’t bullying, I was just pointing out that he was lying, sir, Captain America.’

‘If that was all you were doing, then why did you call him Penis?’ Pepper asked, her dangerous voice on.

‘I-i-it’s just a-a nick-k-name.’ Flash stammered.

‘Peter, do you agree that it’s just a nickname?’ Natasha asked.

Peter shook his head.

‘Well then. That’s solved. Peter, how about you stay here at the compound. The rest of you will leave. We do not tolerate the bullying of our interns and employees here at SI, nor do we appreciate the suggestions that this Eugene Thompson has been making about what ways Peter could’ve gone about lying.’ Pepper said.

‘Oh, and for the record. Peter really is an intern and aside from Ned and MJ, the only ones who’ve stood up for Peter today, the rest of you won’t ever be allowed back in the tower. Nor will the school Midtown High. You’ve blown that chance.’

Mr Harrington and Ms Warron were completely pale. Realizing that what they were afraid of did happen, but instead of it being because of Peter, it was because of them.

Happy came walking in with a team of security and escorted the rest of the class out. 

‘I’m assuming you’ll want to stay here, instead of going home and then just returning?’ Tony asked. 

‘Yeah, sure.’

While the rest of the class left, Flash yelled. ‘You’ll pay for this Penis!’ Just before an arrow flew past his head.

‘Oops.’ Clint said.


End file.
